Disorder in the Court
Disorder in the Court is the 15th short subject starring American slapstick comedy team the Three Stooges. The trio made a total of 190 shorts for Columbia Pictures between 1934 and 1959. Cast *Moe Howard *Larry Fine *Curly Howard *Nick Baskovitch *Alice Belcher *Hank Bell *Dan Brady *Bobby Burns *Louise Carver *Billy Franey *Sol Horwitz *Bud Jamison *Tiny Jones *Suzanne Kaaren *Eddie Laughton *Edward LeSaint *Hank Mann *James C. Morton *Ed Mull *William J. O'Brien *Harry Semels *Arthur Thalasso *Al Thompson Plot The Stooges are key witnesses at a murder trial. Their friend and colleague, Gail Tempest, is a dancer at the Black Bottom Café where the Stooges are musicians. She is accused of killing Kirk Robin. When Curly Howard is called to the witness stand, he is nowhere to be found. The defense attorney goes out into the hall, only to find the Stooges playing jacks and tic-tac-toe simultaneously on the floor. After considerable mutual frustration, the court finally swears in Curly, who begins to describe the events that took place on the night of the murder. He offers to show the court exactly what happened, and the Stooges break into their musical routine, with Larry on the violin, Moe on the harmonica, and Curly on the spoons. Gail Tempest shrugs off her coat and reveals her dancer costume, to the great surprise of the jury. The act ends when Larry mistakes a toupée for a tarantula; Moe subsequently takes the guard's gun and starts shooting the toupée, causing pandemonium in the court. After everything is brought under control, Moe and Curly re-enact the actual murder. Moe then looks at the parrot, who was at the murder scene, and sees a note tied to the parrot's foot. He opens the parrot cage, and the parrot flies out. The Stooges eventually capture the bird by shooting water at it through a fire hose. Moe then reads the letter out loud and reveals that it is a confession from the real murderer, Buck Wing, which proves Gail's innocence. The note also says that Buck Wing will disappear. Just when they are going to get their picture taken for the front page, the water hose explodes, causing everyone to get wet. Notes *Solomon Horwitz, the father of Moe, Curly, and Shemp Howard, appears in this short as a Gallery spectator. *This short is in the public domain. *This is the first short to feature in the opening sequence to have the Stooges in a different order, as Curly, Larry, and Moe, when in the previous shorts it was ordered, Moe, Larry, and Curly. This is also the first short to have a different Columbia torch lady. It is also the first short to have the spelling C-U-R-L-Y on the opening titles. *When the Stooges run back into the courtroom after being caught playing games, Curly is noticeably limping when he is running. This limp was caused when he accidentally shot himself in the foot while hunting with his brother Moe. Goofs *When Curly falls off the chair, you can see a small double of him. Video Category:1936 Category:Short Subjects Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Moe Howard/Actor Category:Larry Fine/Actor Category:Curly Howard/Actor Category:Bud Jamison/Actor Category:Jules White/Producer Category:Jack White/Director Category:Felix Adler/Writer